Life
by ritagal100
Summary: This girl kagome. She never gets mad she is always nice. She is picked on all the time at school.She is the most beutiful girl though.She meets a new guy inuyasha who stands up for her. What will happen.parings:Inukag.MirSan.SesRin.SouRit.new char:RITA
1. The School

**gello i'm sorry i don't update ever. Well this is a story i think will rock ur sox off... but it may be bad in the beginning because i'm a bit in a hurry. but no worries I luv you guys for reading my stories and i will try my best to update!SORRY.sorry.**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**School...**

**She was beautiful ever since she was a child. She has silky raven black hair. With these BIG blue eyes. She was gorgous. Picked on because she is shy and to nice. Life hunny you have to be mean but she was never mean. All the girls call her a slut. While all the boys try to get lucky with her. Her parents abuse her. She is 15. She is kagome.**

**Kagome was walking to school slowley and quitley...**

**She hated school but her parents made her go. She was wearing the school uniform perfectly and looking at the pretty sakura trees with her big blue eyes. Tanned and clear skin. She looks at the bruise on her knee her parents gave her.**

**She takes a deep breath and see's school. SHe just walks there and walks past the crowd. The crowd just moves out of her way,giggle,and talk about her when ever she passes. She then walks towards her corner where she sits quietly and reads. She read her book in the corner. The book was called twilight. She then saw a shadow tower over her. It was a guy. He grabs her book and throws it.**

**"N-n-no" She says while it flys in the air and lands on the grass.**

**"What are you gonna do about it?get mad? Oh wait you can't!" He said then got close to her face. He stared at her in disgust and lust.**

**"Please can you leave me alone Daren" She said quitley and shy.**

**"No bitch!"The guy yelled then a crowd surrounded the area. Then this guy came out of the crowd.**

**"Just leave her alone!" He yelled. Kagome looked amazed someone actually helped her for once. He had long white hair and was probly the new kid. He had cute little dog ears that she loved and desired to touch them so badly.**

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He yelled while walking towards him...**

**"Inuyasha!" He yelled then punched the guy right in the face. Causing the crowd to go in a awe.While the guy fell to the ground in pain."And don't forget it!"**

**The guy got up and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. He got on top of Inuyasha and started to punch him but missed everytime. Inuyasha rolled over and punched him without a miss. Then a teacher came up and called the fight off.**

**"STOP THIS NONSENSE! NOW!" the teacher said with anger. She was scary when she yelled. Then they stopped fighting and got up.**

**"TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. Then they headed off. Inuyasha only had dirt on him while the other guy had blood from his nose and dirt all over his shirt..Kagome followed. They went to the nurse while Kagome went in the principals office to explain what happened. **

**"Now tell me what heppened Mrs.Higurashi!" The principal said mad.**

**"Uhh..uh well... Daren well they both really didn't do much.. They just got mad at eachoter over some hot girl...they both liked" Kagome said.**

**"Okay mrs. Higurashi you are free to go." The principal said. Then she got up.**

**"After.." He said then she sat back down."You tell me the girls name"**

**Kagome got nervous..**

**"Oh oh well...uhhh... it wasa some girl that walked by the street...I don't know her name" She said. He looked at her carefully.**

**"Okay...you may go" The principal said then Kagome darted out the door.**

**Kagome shut the door and took a deep breath as she walked to her locker. She opened her locker and saw a note. SHe slowley opened the note hoping its not another mean note about how fat she is or slutty, but it didn't.. it said...**

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Please meet me behind the church at 5:00**_

_**Hope to see you there! :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Secret admirer**_

**Kagome smilled of happiness of her 1ST love letter wait no there was another one but it was just a prank.**

_FLASHBACK_

_meet me in the alley after school_

_love,_

_?_

_AFTERSCHOOL!_

_Kagome was walking to the alley then she got there. There was girls who had sharp nails,red lipstick, and hair blonde. Some girl sprayed silly string at her face and another threw a tomato and all sorts of food at her._

_FLASHBACK_

**'Hopefully this isn't another one of there pranks' Kagome thought then headed off to class.**


	2. The Rape

Okay here is the story again...WE ARE BACK!!

:)

PLEASE REVIEW!!

--

Chapter 2

The Rape

Kagome was walking around after school she went to where the note said behind the church.

It was really dark.

She saw a guy just leaning against the wall.

He turned around and looked at her. He smiled but it didn't look like a good smile. She started to walk slowly curious.

"Thank you Kagome for coming. I need to talk to you." He said then they both started to lean against the wall.

"Okay..Kouga" She said while trying to hide her face with her hair. She was blushing tomato red. He put her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Well Kagome I have always liked you...I mean you are so beautiful and i love shy babes" He said. Then grabbed her hand and put oh his muscly chest.

"Will you be mine?" He asked. Her heart thumped a million times A MINUTE

"S-S-S-sure" She said while so red and nervous.

"Oh kagome" He said then kissed her passionately. She struggled. He then grabbed her so tightly it bruised her. He push her up against the wall with force. Kagome then started to well up tears in her eyes. She tried and tried to get out of his force.

"You love me don't you Kagome" he said while pushing her up against the wall.

He enjoyed her pain and misery.

Kagome cried and struggled. She tried to kick him, but he stood on her feet. She tried to punch him but he held her hands against the wall.

Kagome just wished for it to be over.

Over all these years nothing like this have ever happened.

He then threw her to the ground. Dirt flew in the wind. She got scraped, bruised, and cut. She then tryed to get up and run but right as she was about to get away he grabbed her waist n threw her again.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" She yelled in pain while crying. "HELPPP SOMEBODY!"

No one cared or listened to her pain.

He punched her and covered her mouth.

She screeched in pain of the punch but only to where he could ony here the screech because he covered her mouth.

She was bleeding on her eye brow from the punch and the fall.

"Why fight I thought you loved me baby?" He said with a smirk. He had no remorse for her at all.

Then all of a sudden Kouga flew off her and onto the dirt.

She saw a guy with white hair and dog ears fighting Kouga.

"GET OFF HER ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Kagome just lied there not moving.

She was hurt to badly and was in shock about the attempt to rape her.

He then hit Kouga so hard he got knocked out. Inuyasha ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked in panic. She didn't answer she could barley even see from all the tears.

"I'll take you to the hospital"Inuyasha said then carried her to his car. She then blacked out.

_--_

"Uhh.. where am i?" She asked. While waking up in a white room with a doctor above her.

"You are in the hospital ma'am" The doctor said."I'm Mrs.Kinarugshi"

"Hi" Kagome said.

"Well you are all patched up. Your gonna have to stay for probably 2 days" She said. While writing stuff on her little board.

A knock was on the door. Kagome looked and was shocked.

It was Inuyasha.

"Oh hello. I'm gonna let you guys chat while I go get some medicine for you to take for the pain." The doctor said then walked out. Kagome looked desperate for somebody to be there. She then just layed there silently looking at Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked while sitting on the bed.

"Yeah thanks to you" She said not believing she just said that. She blushed.

"Your welcome" He said. Then there was a awkward silent.

"How did you know i was there?" Kagome asked.

"Oh well I walk home that way and then I heard you scream so I came to help" Inuyasha said while looking at his feet kicking back and forth. Kagome also watched while she sat up.

"Oh" Kagome said.

"Well I hope you feel better" Inuyasha said while standing up and about to go for the door.

"Wait! can you stay i mean your probably the only visitor. I need someone around." Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha then blushed and turned around and sat back down

"Thats not true what about your parents?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just looked away with silence.

"Oh...i get it." Inuyasha said with a sad face. Kagome looked back at him and smiled a bit.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Why what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why did you defend me and help me?" Kagome asked.

"Because you were being treated wrong I mean a girl should not be treated like that." Inuyasha said while growing anger of how people can be so rude.

"I go through it everyday" Kagome said while looking at him"I just ignore it"

Inuyasha stood up and looked at her.

"You shouldn't ignore it! do something or else you gonna end up no where." Inuyasha said and kinda yelled.

"I can't..." Kagome said while looking away with no emotion.

"Why not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you wouldn't understand" Kagome said then pulled the blanket over her and layed the other way around.

"Its not that confusing! just tell me..." Inuyasha said while slowly calming down. A tear fell down Kagome's eye.

"I can't" Kagome said emotionless.

"Whatever... I'm out since you can't seem to talk to me. Whats the point of staying here." Inuyasha said then grabbed his jacket and ran out with anger. Kagome then had another tear fall. She whipped it away. Then the doctor came in. She didn't even notice her tears. The nurse handed her a pill to take.

Kagome sat up and grabbed the water and took the pill to get rid of the pain.

"It will make you sleepy to" Mrs.Kinarugshi said. Kagome just took a big gulp and down went the pill. She then layed back down and the nurse just smiled and lyed the blanket over her like a baby.

Kagome just layed there and started to get tired. She then fell asleep slowly.

--

I hoped you enjoyed!! please review! If you think I need help with something just message me and tell me... Reviews are for what people LIKE about the story... not advice or mean opinions just message me to tell me if u hav advice okay.. and if you have a mean opinion just keep it to yourself please. Well i am hoping people will still keep reading. Because I will update ch.3 soon! I promise. Also there is gonna be something BIG in ch.5 or ch.4 and tell me what you want to happen and i will post it!

:)

Well ENJOY!


	3. The Pearl out of the shell

**Hey people I just want to say see i told you i would update soon...lol and i am doing some pattern you have to try to figure it out what I'm doing. It doesn't involve the story but the text. If you figure it out you get to pick what will happen in ch.4**

**well review please because I love reviews and you know it!haha well message me 2! To get to know me **

**:)**

**ENJOYYY!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**The pearl out of the shell.**

**Kagome woke up from her white sheeted bed. To a white room. It was quiet. She looked around nobody was there. Then Mrs.****Kinarugshi ****walked in and smiled.**

**"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked. Kagome just smiled.**

**"Yes" Kagome said.**

**"Wow you seem a lot better today." Mrs.****Kinarugshi said with a big smile. It just made Kagome smile.**

**'wow shes really nice' Kagome thought.**

**"Well does anything hurt?" Mrs.Kinarugshi said. While pressuring her wounds.**

**"Ouch" Kagome said in pain.**

**"OH we might have to keep you in longer little miss Kagome" She said with a smile."No worries you can get back to your friends as soon as Thursday."**

**Kagome didn't smile or anything because she didn't have any friends. She was silent an awkward silent.**

**"Listen Kagome I know you are going through a rough time but you need to stop being so sad! How about you and me go to the ice cream store...what do you say?" The nurse asked.**

**"You can do that?" Kagome asked with shock.**

**"Yeah! now lets go" The nurse said.**

**"Okay" Kagome said then smiled. The nurse pulled out a wheelchair from the wheelchair rack.(idk if that's real but oh well.lol)**

**She grabbed kagome and put her on the wheelchair. She rolled her out. Into the hallway.**

**"Hey Kina!" said a nurse waving.**

**"Oh hey Karey"Kina said. Then she ran into a rack."Oh my bad" **

**Kagome giggled. Then they went outside. It was a bright and beautiful morning. She stopped.**

**"uh... I forgot it was morning...my bad" She said while scratching the back of her neck.**

**"How about we go out for breakfast instead" She asked.**

**"Yeah i'm starving." Kagome said. Then she started to push again.**

**"Me too" Kina said with a smile. Then her stomach growled. Then they laughed.**

**"Do you have any children?" Kagome asked.**

**"Nope but I am looking for adoption soon." Kina said. While they strolled through a park well Kagome rolled through the park while Kina strolled.**

**"Oh cool What are you gonna name the child?" Kagome asked.**

**"um...I'm gonna name it Kagome" Kina said with a smile.**

**"Why Kagome?" Kagome asked.**

**"Because its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Kina said with a smile. Kagome smiled. Then there was silence.**

**"Thanks" Kagome said.**

**"For what?" Kina asked.**

**"For everything I mean I never had someone actually just talk to me like this." Kagome said with a smile. She was about to cry.**

**"Oh... Your welcome." Kina said with a smile. Kagome just smilled back. She didn't feel like crying anymore. Then they were on a strip center.**

**"There's IJUMP!" she said then they darted to the breakfast place."YA NO LINE!" Kina cheered as they walked in.**

**"How many?" The person said,**

**"Oh two" Kagome said.**

**"Smoke or NON smoke area?" She asked like she hated her job. How is that job so bad I mean all you do is talk and stand behind wood.**

**"NON smoke" Kine said.**

**"Okay... follow her" She said then they followed the waiter to the place.**

**"Hello my name is Koda and I will be your waitor today..." He said all cheery."uh... Drinks"**

**"Oh well i'll have coffee" Kina said while not taking her eyes off the menu.**

**"And i'll have..." Kagome said till rudely interrupted by Kina**

**"She'll have milk" Kina said.**

**"Okay coming up." The waitor said then headed off. **

**"Why milk?" Kagome said.**

**"Because it is good for you" Kina said.**

**"Okay.." Kagome said."I was gonna say milk anyways..."**

**"Oh well then good" Kina said. Then there was a silence.**

**"So...why haven't your parents came?" Kina asked...**

**"Oh, well they are out of town..."Kagome said lien to Kina.**

**"Oh, Okay where are they going?" Kina asked.**

**"Well...uh...Kemah of course! its awsome there" Kagome said while hoping for her not to find out. Kina looked Kagome straight in the eye.**

**"Okay..." Kina said while giving up. Then the waitor came with the drinks.**

**"Here you go" The waitor said while looking at the drinks as he set them down carefully on the table.**

**"Okay... Now would you like to order?"The waitor asked while pulling the pen and paper out.**

**"Yes, I would like the strawberry smiley face pancake." Kina said.**

**"And, I would like a stawberry stuffed french toast." Kagome said then did her pearly white smile. He smiled at her and wrote it down. **

**"Okay coming up" He said then walked away.**

**"Ohhhhhh...He likes you!" She said. Kagome looked at her.**

**"Oh sorry bad time to talk about boys" Kina said while remembering that she almost got raped by a guy.**

**"Yeah..."Kagome said while gazing off.**

**"Well we should buy you cute clothes after!" Kina said with a great big smile.**

**"Oh...well i don't have any money..." Kagome said curiously...Kina smiled then pulled out her card.**

**"No,no,no,no"Kagome said.**

**--**

**Kagome was trying on a cute sun dress. It was yellow with a orange flower on the tank top strap. She then tryed to stand out of her wheel chair and she was perfectly fine.**

**"I don't feel right about using you money" Kagome said sadly.**

**"Well. Don't be." Kina said while smilling."Oh...by the way babe LOVE THE OUTFIT!"**

**Kagome smiled and giggled.**

**"Thanks" Kagome said.**

**--**

**Kina had a two bags of clothes when they walked out.**

**Kagome didn't look so happy though.**

**"You better not be sad after I bought you 2 bag full of clothes!" Kina yelled.**

**"Well i'm grateful for you buying that stuff, but my parents would kill me if they found out I got new clothes from a stranger."Kagome said.**

**"Well I don't blame them... but i'm not a stranger..." Kina said with a smile.**

**"Thanks, but seriously"Kagome said worryingly.**

**"Listen I know I shouldn't give you this advice, but all you have to do is change into your normal clothes and stuff the new clothes in your backpack..." Kina said like she was the most smartest person.**

**"Thank you" Kagome said with a smile.**

**"Your welcome!" Kina said, with a bigger smile. Then they headed for the hospital.**

**"Okay now you need your rest from this long day." Kina said while they got in the room again.**

**"Kay" Kagome said then climbed on the bed and went straight under the blanket. Kina smiled. Kagome smiled back.**

**Kina then kissed her on the forhead like a mother and daughter. Kagome just smiled and went to sleep.**

**--**

**hoped u enjoyed this chapter!**

**well you know review yadah yadah**

**haha i luv you guys for reading my story's and thanks to the people who put reviews...**

**:)**

**thanks to:inuaiko and Kisshu Rocks! nice to know u guys enjoy it!**

**plz leave NICE reviews! bye bye i will TRY to update soon!**


	4. The helpless girl in love

Hey people here is the 4th chapter i decided that i will do the help thing late ron in the story... well here i go!

before...I just want to say that this one will be a good one!! :)

hehehehehehe

enjoy!

:)

--

Chapter 5

The helpless girl in love

Kagome woke up from her long nap.. The nurse walked in. She looekd at the clock and school woudl of been over for her.

"You have a visitor Kags" Kina said thenopened the door and none other then Inuyasha was standing there.

Kagome looked shock. She then looked down. Kagome nothiced he was twittle his thumbs looking down.

"I'll leave you two alone" Kina said then shut the door with a smirk.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said while sitting on the bed agian.

"I know what your going to say and I want to say that I am sorry" Kagome said stopping him.

"Well I was being really rude and I should be sorry" Inuyasha said.

Then He noticed she wasn't as shy she sat up confident staring right at him.

"Well I forgive you" Kagome said.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome" Kagome said with a smile.

"So...When do you get out of this little jail?"Inuyasha wandered.

"Oh tomorrow...but I actually like it here. Kina is the sweetest nurse ever" Kagome said.

"Yea I heard she was desperate for a child because she can't get pregnat" Inuyasha said.

"Oh I didn't know that" Kagome said in intrest.

"Well now you do" Inuyasha said. Then the awkward silence came upon them.

"Today me and Kina went out shopping and for breakfast" Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh what did you buy?" Inuyasha asked. Then Kagome gave him the you-know-what look.

"Let me guess you guys bought clothes" Inuyasha said sarcastic. Kagome laughed.

"You have a pretty laugh" Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled her hair out of her face and blushed.

"Thanks" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked her straight in her eyes. It was silent. Inuyasha slowley started to lean in to Kagomes lip. Kagome started to lean in to. Then they kissed. Kagome then noticed that they barley knew eachother. She pushed him away lightly.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't ready"Kagome said while blushing.

"Its okay its not your fault" Inuyasha said.

"Well...I have tons of homework and chores to do...I will see you tomorrow" Inuyasha said then threw his backpack on.

"Kay Bye" Kagome said with a smile.

"Byee" Inuyasha said then walked out the door.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"one,two,three" Kagome counted. Then Kina walked in chating on and on.

"So... tell me what happened" Kina said with a smile.

"We...kissed" Kagome said while bitting her lip.

"What! The word 'Boy' would piss you off n now your letting a boy kiss you! girll!"Kina said.

"I know, but he was never mean to me he actually stood up for me...He actually likes me I think" Kagome said with a smile.

"I'm soooo happy for you girl!" Kina said then hugged Kagome. Kagome just smilled. She was soo happy when she was away from all school and family. Then a bang came on the door. Kagome looekd and saw it was none other then her parents. They looked pissed.

"KAGOME COME WE ARE GOING HOME."Kagomes dad yelled.

"BUT DAD I'M NOT CURED YET!" Kagome yelled.. She then noticed she will get hurt badly when she got home. Kina just stood there in shock.

"I DON'T CARE NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BITCH!" He yelled.

Kagome then came and he slapped her when seh got over ther. Kagome started to cry. She looked at Kina. Kina just stood there and a tear fell down her cheek.

"STOP!" Kina yelled. Then the room became silent. He walked over to Kina.

"DAD! don't hurt her!" Kagome yelled while tears fell.

"Don't you treat Kagome like that! She is just a child!" Kina yelled.

"No she isn't she is a worthless peice of trash!" He yelled back.

"No she isn't she is beautiful human being who did nothing to people like YOU. People like YOU have no feelings and seriously need a reality check! now Kagome is staying here at the hospital till she is fully cured" Kina said.

"Fine but i'm not picking her up... She'll have to walk 30 miles" He said then ran out. Kina then came over to the crying Kagome and held her closly. Comforting her.

Kagome then whipped her tears away.

"I'm sorry for my dad" Kagome said.

"Oh honey its okay..." Kina said then whipped the rest of her tears away.Kagome then wrapped her arms around Kina. a Hour later Kagome fell asleep. Kina put her in her bed and kissed her on her forhead. She looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully and smilled.

--

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was really romantic/dramatic but hey that what you get in romance/drama story's!lol

well I like to update!

I hope you enjoy!

I want to say thanks to...Princess Srormcloud0217,Nay-nay-chan01,inuaiko,Kisshu Rocks!

THANX YOU GUYS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!!

well i am gonna update soon! stay tuned!lol

review!(nicley)


End file.
